embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Melta
Melta is something of an umbrella term, but most Melta weapons will work in one of two ways. The first method is using tremendous amounts of thermal energy to heat compressed gas well past the point of fusion, producing searing plumes of actively fusing gas. The other method uses directed thermal agitation to directly apply thermal energy to the target. In practice, both methods produce weapons of near-identical effect and use, and as such they have been folded into a single category. While very potent, Melta weapons lose power quickly over range. This makes them risky to use as one must get dangerously close to their target to destroy it. This is an issue the Trust suffers from far less than the old Imperium did, as they have access to more advanced Melta designs,and typically Trust patterns have 25% more range, as well as better munition capacity. Melta Bomb Melta Bombs use Melta technology to force a pressurized canister of gases into an uncontrollable fusion reaction. This results in an extremely intense if focused explosion. Melta Bombs are often used as breaching charges, and they can also be used as a close method to kill tanks or super heavies. Inferno Pistol Inferno Pistols are the smallest Melta weapons in the Trust armory, and are handheld weapons capable of burning through Astartes armor and slagging medium tanks. However, they are short-ranged and fairly expensive for a sidearm. Like most Melta weapons in use by the trust, it benefits from greater range and ammunition efficiency. Meltagun Despite being only slightly larger than a riffle, the Meltagun is able to easily slag most medium tanks, or vaporize an Astartes with a solid hit. However, their extremely short range means their users will have to close to well within rifle ranges of such foes, which is a daunting and dangerous task. Nevertheless, they continue to see use as squad support weapons, allowing the Trust's infantry a greater punch at close ranges. Like most Melta weapons in use by the Trust, it benefits from greater range and ammunition efficiency. Multi-Melta A heavy weapon, the Multi-Melta doubles the range of the Meltagun, and further increase its destructive power. While still short-ranged for its size, the Trust's advanced variants can outrange most rifles. If its might can be brought to bear, it is able to damage even heavy tanks, such as Land Raiders, as well as the Terminators they often carry. Multi-Meltas are invaluable in assault operations, as they are able to breach medium fortifications at close range. Like most Melta weapons in use by the trust, it benefits from greater range and ammunition efficiency. Heavy Multi-Melta A heavier version of the Multi-Melta, it is usually mounted on lighter vehicles as the main weapon or super heavies as secondaries. As usual, its a step up in range power and penetration. It is able to vaporize heavy tanks at knife fighting ranges, and threaten lighter super heavies. In assaults its ability to burn through all but the heaviest of fortifications. Melta Cannon A full ordinance weapon, the Melta cannon despite its size still has an extremely short range, being no longer ranged than the Multi-Melta. However as one could expect, it is devastatingly powerful. able to vaporize terminators, land raiders, Baneblades and even threaten smaller titans, the Melta Cannon can allow a tank to punch well above its weight class, should it manage to get into range. Like most Melta weapons in use by the trust, it benefits from greater range and ammunition efficiency. Melta Missile Miniaturized and ruggedized Melta bombs, these warheads allow combining the power of Melta weaponry with the range of rocket munitions. While the design and cost constraints result in far less power than most Melta weaponry, it is nevertheless a potent anti-tank weapon. While effective it is prohibitively expensive for a munition. As such, most units have only limited reserves of them, though elite formations can use them as standard. Melta Shell Similar to Melta missiles, Melta shells are modified shells carrying a Melta warhead. While poorly suited for engaging infantry due to the reduced blast radius, the massively increased ability to overcome armor makes Melta shells ideal for destroying vehicles and fortifications. Much like Melta Missles, they are too expensive to make a standard issue for most units. Category:Technology Category:Weapons